Love In Campus
by PISHApie
Summary: AU. /SasuSaku/. Is it fate or coincidence? Meeting and falling for a guy you just met? At least that was the fortune teller predicted. But who believes in fortune tellers, right? :: Hiatus ::
1. Un

**Love In Campus**

REVISED XD _...and edited with __love_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any associated characters from this story.

-

-

**Student Handbook Rule #1: **Never be afraid to ask directions. Go to the Student Reception if you have any worries.

-

-

_Beep Beep_

I looked out the window and saw the dark purple convertible my best friend Ino Yamanaka owns.

"Hurry up forehead!" The blond shouted at me.

Before you ask, no. I don't mind getting called forehead.

Screw that, only Ino-pig can call me forehead. Anyway, today, Pig, Hinata, my other best friend whom I've met thirteen years ago back in Kindergarten, and I are off to Konoha University of Arts, Media and Design, the most popular, well known college out of all the other colleges in the country.

I got dumped all of my three suitcases on the trunk, struggling to fit all of them in because of Ino's sixteen Louis Vuitton and Chanel luggages and Hinata's four suitcases. I don't even know how the car manage to move from all of this weight.

"Get in forehead otherwise we'll be late for the opening ceremony!" Ino yelled, beeping.

I quickly got inside the car, smiling at Ino."Is it that time of the month already? I hope not because you might stain that gorgeous white designer shorts, hmm?"

Hinata and I both laughed, making Ino blush uncontrollably.

-

-

"Oh great!" Ino exclaimed, leaning on the leather steering wheel.

"What?" I asked, removing one of my headphones off.

"Traffic." Hinata replied, giving me a mini oreo.

Ino looked at Hinata, in a surprised way. "What?" Hinata asked, munching an oreo.

"You never told me you had...oreos."

The one thing I love about pig is her cookie-obsession. She eats so much cookies but she never gains wight, not even an ounce. Give her one cookie and she'll give you the _royal treatment._

"Look a unicorn!" Ino exclaimed, pointing somewhere.

"Where?" Hinata looked around, not noticing Ino swiping the oreo bag off of her.

The one thing I love about Hinata is her being very gullible. If someone says they have cancer even though they don't and it's obvious, she still believes it. If someone says they survived a plane crash and met the Queen of England, she believes it.

"Yum!" Ino indulged herself.

"Give it back!" Hinata tried grabbing the cookie bag off of the blond.

Most of the people from the motorway were giving the purple and blond haired girls really weird looks. Others were giving _me _an i-feel-so-sorry-for-you look.

They should.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ino cried.

The cookie bag fell on the motorway, crushed by a large IKEA truck.

I gave Ino and Hinata strange looks. "May they rest in _pieces._" I giggled, putting both of my headphones back on.

-

-

"Any minute now..." Ino said in unison.

We've been in the motorway for almost an hour and the ceremony starts in exactly one hour and seven minutes.

-

-

_Snore...Snore..._

I heard loud beeps from behind. The roads were clearing up, finally.

"Pig! Wake up! The road's clearing up!" I shook the blond girl.

I felt the car move rapidly, forty-four minutes until the ceremony starts. Great.

Out of all my eighteen years of life, that was probably the worst traffic jam ever. Loud obnoxious noises, the _death _of Hinata's cookies and low battery iPods, what could probably be worses than that?

-

-

"We're here!" I exclaimed, looking at the_ 'Welcome to Konoha University of Arts, Media and Design'_ billboard.

"Finally, after two hours of pure hell and dead oreos. My butt is cramping." Ino moaned whilst driving through the gigantic beige gate.

"According to the KU student handbook, all students must go to the student reception to collect their dorm keys and their class schedules." Hinata read out.

Ino looked for a car parking space.

"This sucks..." Ino muttered.

She screamed when she nearly ran over a group of students. "I found a space!" I said, pointing at the empty parking space.

Just as Ino was about to park the car, a blue Mercedes-Benz tried parking in the space. Both of the cars nearly collided each other, making the three of us scream in terror.

"That bastard!" Ino screamed, beeping the Mercedes-Benz.

I got out of the car, slamming the door hard. I angrily walked towards the other car, knocking on the window.

-

-

"I found a parking space teme!" a blond-haired man, no older that eighteen exclaimed, pointing toward the free parking space.

"Finally..." His dark-haired companion muttered under his breath.

Suddenly a purple Trans Am Convertible nearly crashed into them. "Shit!" Naruto cursed when the car suddenly stopped uncontrollably.

A pink haired girl then walked towards them. "Sasuke, that girl looks pretty pissed."

"You think?"

-

-

A dark-haired guy walked out of the engine, giving me a strange look. "What the hell it your problem!? You could've killed us!" I screamed, gaining attention from other students.

"My problem? Your the one that nearly trashed my engine." The guy argued, glaring at me.

"All Freshman students, please collect your dorm keys. The ceremony will start in fifteen minutes."

"Sasuke Uchiha! For goodness sake just give the freaking parking space to the ladies and we'll find another one! We're gonna be late!" A man, with _extremely_spiky blond hair stuck his head outside the car window.

He looked at me, grinning. "Sorry about that, my friend goes a little...mental when it comes to his vehicle."

Sasuke opened the vehicle's door whilst giving me one last glare.

Sasuke Uchiha huh? Asshole.

-

-

"Hurry up and open the door pig! I wanna see what our dorm looks like!" Yes I was excited, because I finally live in a room, ten times bigger that my old one, with my best friends. Ino unlocked the door then looked at me and Hinata. "Are you girls ready?" Ino quietly said with a hint of excitement.

Hinata and I both nodded. "Open it." Hinata softly replied.

Ino opened the door. "Oh."

"My."

"God."

The three of us ran inside the dorm room, squealing. There were three white king-sized beds, placed against a purple painted wall. A big balcony was right across the door with a HD flat screen TV and a mini refrigerator. Ino jumped on top of a bed, bouncing up and down. "Now I know why this college cost a fortune." She said, jumping off the bed.

"You have got to see this view! It's amazing!" I said, pointing towards the sunny beach.

"They also have a cinema, a sushi bar and a few shops." Hinata read from the manual.

"Shouldn't we be off? The ceremony starts in seven minutes and I don't wanna be late on my first day." Ino grabbed a pair of Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses from her bag.

-

-

We are_ lost_, period.

Hinata tried looking for a campus map from the the hand book but no luck. We asked the lady from the Student Reception and said they all ran out.

"We should ask for directions you know." I said.

-

-

"Where the hell is the stupid ceremony!" Naruto shouted, pulling his hair.

"There." Sasuke dully said, pointing at a big stage surrounded by college freshman and a few seniors, which was six meters away. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, walking towards the huge crowd.

"Wait for me teme!"

-

-

_Review? :)_

_Edited: 24-25 December 2008_


	2. Deux

**Love In Campus**

Revised :) _...and edited with __love_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any associated characters from this story.

-

-

**Student Handbook Rule #2:** Never spend more that two hours outside campus, especially during lessons.

-

-

We managed to find our way throughout the campus, thanks to the seniors (although it kinda felt weird talking to them, like were little kids or something.) After the ceremony, we headed straight to our super awesome dorm.

"Have you seen what these people are wearing! I need to blend in!" Pig was going through her clothes.

Yes, the super rich kids. Wearing nothing but designer clothes and flip flops.

"I'm going out for some coffee." I said, putting one last _neatly folded_ tank top inside the drawers.

-

-

"Your still sorting out your stuff? I finished _two _hours ago!"

"I'm not a pig, unlike some people." Sasuke snorted.

"I asked for my own room. I like to keep my own privacy." A voice was heard outside the door.

"We are sorry Mr. Nara but all rooms are unavailable at the moment--"

The door opened, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but listen to the conversation.

A freshman looking boy with black hair, tied up in an unusual ponytail and the woman from the Student Reception stood in front of the now opened door.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki, this is Shikamaru Nara, your temporary roommate for the whole semester--"

"Whole semester?" Shikamaru curiously asked.

"Well, good luck." The woman gave Shikamaru the room key, walking away afterwards.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other and back at the man. "Hey!" Naruto greeted.

"I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke _AKA teme._"

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru." Shikamaru dumped his suitcases on top of the free bed.

"So, why d'you want your own room? Wouldn't you feel , I dunno, lonely?" Naruto opened the fridge then grabbed a bottle of _Vitamin Water. _(1)

"Mind your own business blondie." Naruto glared at the Nara whilst sucking the lid of the bottle.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke stood up, walking out the dorm.

-

-

"They have a sushi bar, a restaurant and a cinema but no _Starbucks? _This sucks. I don't even know the way around here."

Starbucks.

My favorite coffee shop and my _addiction_.

I never used to like coffee, but High School homework and College applications made me stay up so late I had no choice but to drink it.

"There's one in Kura, west side." came a voice.

The voice that made me boil up. Suddenly, I found my self glaring at a 5'11 raven haired guy.

_Way_taller than what I am. (Which is 5'3)

"Are you stalking me or something, Uchiha?"

"No I'm not...uhh?"

"Sakura Haruno." I crossed my arms, the glare starting to fade away.

"Haruno..."

"So why are you here again?"

"I go to school here." I heard a hint of sarcasm from what he said.

My eyebrows arched then I walked away, ignoring the Uchiha.

"You still wanna know where that coffee shop is?" he called out.

I looked back and saw him, smirking at me. I approached him, glaring at the same time. "Fine. Where?"

-

-

"Welcome to Starbucks coffee, how may I help y-- Mr. Uchiha! Nice to see you!"

Mr. Uchiha? How did she know him? I saw a tint of blush from the young lady at the counter. She blushed even more when Sasuke looked at her.

"I'll have a Caffé Latte and...?"

"...a Caramel Hot Chocolate please." I smiled, trying to act polite.

"That's 7.99 altogether."

I was about to open my purse when Sasuke stopped me. (2) "I'll pay for it." he took out his credit card.

"No, I will. I'm not some kind of charity box you know." I pulled out my own credit card.

"Don't argue with me, I will." Sasuke placed his credit card on the machine, just as I was about to argue.

The girl fainted when she _accidentally _touched Sasuke's hand.

"Fine." I sulked, crossing my arms.

"Don't sulk, you lucky I'm paying for you drink." Sasuke took both of the drinks, giving the other one to me.

"Why are you being so...nice all of the sudden?" I said, taking a sip out of my drink.

He didn't reply, but instead he sighed. Just as we were about to exit the coffee shop, a tall, skinny man, ran inside, constantly knocking me off. I accidentally nudged Sasuke hard that mad his coffee spill, on his arm.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, running out the coffee shop.

I ran after him. "I am so, so, so sorry Sasuke!" I apologized though it didn't seem to affect the Uchiha.

"It's not your fault."

I grabbed him and made our way to the nearest public toilet, since there were no toilets in Starbucks and people might start a commotion. We were about to enter the ladies toilet but Sasuke stopped.

"No way, I'm not going in there."

"Why not?" I argued.

"Have you actually noticed I'm not a woman."

He said the obvious, but there was no choice. I grabbed his unburnt arm then tried to pull him inside the ladies toilets.

"No!" Sasuke argued, ripping his arm off of my grasp.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you wanted to see what's inside the ladies bathroom." I winked at him.

"Ha ha, you crack me up, no! I'm not going in there." again, Sasuke was being sarcastic.

"Well I'm not going in the men's toilets."

"I'm not going inside the ladies." he argued back.

"It's not my arm that's been burnt."

"It's not my fault my arm's been burnt."

I looked at him, crossing my arms. "True...disabled toilets then?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. We both went inside the disabled toilets, luckily, no one was there.

-

-

"Take your top off." I said, which sounded kinda..._odd?_

"What." Sasuke said, confusion written all over his _gorgeous _face.

"Take your top off so I can see the burn, I took medical lessons from my dad you know. He was a doctor." Sakura said as she walked by the sink with her back in front of Sasuke

"Was?" Sasuke quietly asked whilst taking his top off. I blushed at the sight of his well-toned body.

"He...he died when I was fourteen..." I whispered.

"Sorry." The Uchiha apologized.

I took one of the neatly-folded towels then wash it thoroughly with luke-warm water.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed at the sight of his arm. I looked at his arm then screamed at the sight of his arm

"Oh my god!"

It was horrible! It was bright red with purple and blue marks and some sort of yellow spots. "We need to get you to the hospital, that..._thing_ could infect you!"

Sasuke didn't bother putting his back on but instead he wrapped it around his burnt arm. We both received weird _disturbing _looks from the elder people, thinking we had it or something.

-

-

"Three hours!?"

"I'm sorry miss but we have a lot of patients at the moment. You and your boyfriend can wait in the sitting room."

"She's not my girlfriend."

I looked at my watch, not bothered what the elderly nurse said. "Sasuke, we have an hour and thirty-two minutes to get back."

_Gah.._

_-  
_

_Review :3_

_Edited: 26/12/08_

_I started drinking it after I read the story __Like VitaminWater by ANGELforSHOW_

_The cliché-ness begins. :)_


	3. Trois

**Love In Campus**

REVISED :)..._and edited with __love_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

-

**Student Handbook Rule #3:** Never act rude towards the professors.

-

-

"A tutor!? That can't be! It's college!" Ino screamed at her Calculus professor.

Her scream can be heard at the back of the room, where I was sat. "I'm sorry Miss Yamanaka but even though it's the first day, your grades very low. What happened? According to your College Application Tests, you've got nearly every Calculus answer right."

She got nearly every calculus answer right because _I _helped her. Ino is an airhead, ever since Prep School.

"Mr. Nara will be your tutor until you improve your grades. He's been a top student since Kindergarten."

"Where is this Nara guy?" Ino crossed her arms.

"Here." came a voice.

-

-

"Now this is what I call an indoor campfire!" Naruto held a stick with a marshmallow.

A huge crowd was surrounding Naruto's work table, fascinated by his little..._indoor _campfire. He was wearing a long white cloak and huge safety goggles whilst using a Bunsen Burner to burn the marshmallow.

"Would you like some graham crackers with that?"

All of the students sat in their assigned seats quickly then Naruto's sapphire eyes widened. "Don't play with the Bunsen Burners Uzumaki or it's straight to the Dean's office."

"Yes Ma'am."

Hinata walked in, holding a note. She gave the note to the professor and looked around for a seat. "You can sit by Mr. Uzumaki for now." The Hyuga nodded, sitting on her assigned seat.

"Hey." Naruto greeted.

"H-hi." Hinata waved at the blond, blushing.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her cute face. "So...?" he said, trying to start a _normal_ conversation.

This is going to be a long lesson.

-

-

"Stupid lousy calculus professor...stupid lazy ass Nara." Ino murmured whilst eating an Oreo.

"Chill Pig." I said, going through my iPod.

Hinata nodded her head then continued typing something on her laptop "Yeah, it's just a tutor."

"Just a tutor!? Spend more than two seconds with him and you'll die from boredom!" Ino exclaimed, eating the last Oreo from the bag.

-

-

_Review? :)_

_Not my best chapter :( It's short too..._


	4. Quatre

**Love In Campus**

REVISED :) _...and edited with __love_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character associated from this story.

_-_

_-_

**Student Handbook Rule #4: **_A rule from the drama professor: _NEVER use bad languages in Drama.

FRIDAY NIGHT.

The day before, Sasuke wasn't in any classes because of his...as Naruto recalled, super-disgusting-arm-that-would-make-anyone-gag-and-makes-your-spine-shiver burnt arm. Naruto Uzumaki is probably the biggest loudmouth (next to Ino) and the most hyper (again, second to Ino) person I have ever met. We became (the bestest) friends when I was assigned to be his Media Studies and Drama partner.

I also met Pig's so-called lazy ass tutor, Shikamaru Nara. The smart-ass who likes to beat me at everything, especially Calculus, Advanced Computer Science and Chemistry, though we became friends when we agreed on something for the first time.

_Geek Power! _

I also learned that the both of them were living in the same dorm as Sasuke and introduce themselves as unfortunate souls(because of Sasuke being a tidy freak)

-

-

"I don't understand how coffee can do that." Hinata said, looking at Sasuke's burnt arm.

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and I were both in the main lounge, doing our History report about the 1066 Battle of Hastings. Twenty thousand and five hundred words, font Arial and size 10.5. How fun.

The four of us were fortunately grouped together, but the worst thing about working with them was us girls doing all of the work.

"It's Friday Night! Shouldn't we be doing something other than that lame history project. It's due-in in three weeks anyway." The blond haired man was hanging upside-down the navy blue sofa.

"He has a point. Why don't we watch a movie or something. _The Exorcist._" I said, typing in a few more words before closing my MacBook.

"_The Exorcist?_ Isn't that the old horror movie that kept us awake when we watched it a few months ago?" Hinata said, closing her laptop.

Best movie we've ever seen. A few months ago in High School, one of my friends held a huge sleepover party then played the movie. We couldn't sleep properly for three days.

"Great idea!" Naruto grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He went on the Pay Per View section and rented the movie.

-

-

"I'm done!" Ino handed the sheet to Shikamaru. "Don't be all disappointed and stuff if I answered all of it wrong. I did my best."

"You got sixteen wrong. That's pretty good for a one hundred question test. Redo the sixteen questions." Shikamaru said, handing the question sheet back to Ino.

"I bet Sakura and Hinata are having fun."

-

-

"Shit!" Me and Naruto both screamed.

Hinata was hugging a cushion and Sasuke just sat there, looking annoyed. "You call this scary shit?"

The scene changed to the girl who was possessed, doing a crab whilst going down the stairs with blood coming from her mouth.

I grabbed the nearest person and hugged it tightly. I didn't notice it was the raven haired Uchiha who was...blushing?

* * *

The movie ended with dark credits.

"Movie's over let's go to sleep." Sasuke said, standing up then leaving the lounge.

-

-

"Congratulations. You got all of 'em right."

Ino couldn't help but tackle the boy to a big hug. Shikamaru couldn't help but hug back. They both let go and felt the urge to kiss but they both ignored it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Shikamaru stuck his hand out. Ino looked at it then the both shook hands.

"See ya." Ino walked off with a big smile on her face.

-

-

"She's not real, she's not real, she's not real." Naruto whimpered.

He was covered himself with seven layers of blankets then curled himself into a ball. Sasuke, covered his face with his pillow, muttering how much he wanted to kill Naruto.

"She's not real, she's not real, she's not RE--"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke threw his alarm clock at him, shutting him up. Naruto stood up, glaring at the Uchiha. "What the hell was that for!?"

The door suddenly burst open that made Naruto shriek. "She's REAL!"

The figure turned the lights on then gave Naruto a strange look. "Huh?" Shikamaru said, dumping the keys on the desk. He closed the door and gave Sasuke a confused look. "What's up with him?"

Naruto hid under the sheets, screaming. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru then said. "The Exorcist." The blond haired boy screamed even louder, crying for his...mommy.

-

-

"You are happy, you are sad. Show those expressions to your partner!" The drama professor said, clapping both of her hands twice.

Naruto and I looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Naruto tried showing a sad expression but failed. He showed a happy expression and accomplished. "Now mirror movements! Chop Chop!"

Naruto was leading the movements. I couldn't help but laugh when he did the middle finger sign. The drama professor was right behind us and I could've sworn I saw smoke coming from her ears. "You do not swear in the Drama Studio, ever."

Whatever she said did not make _any_ sense. To me and Naruto of course.

-

-

_Review? :3_


	5. Cinq

**Love In Campus**

REVISED :) _...and edited with __love_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

-

**Student Handbook Rule #5: **The campus has separate elevators for Students, Faculties and Guests. If students enter the wrong elevator, they will be punished.

-

-

Hinata and I sat on an empty table, carrying a tray of Hot Roast Dinner with peas & carrots, a drink and strawberry jelly. Ino sat next to Hinata, grabbing a bag of Oreos from he Hyuga's bag. "Hey!" Hinata grabbed her messenger bag back.

"It's not my fault you're always stocked with cookies." Ino said, opening the cookie bag. She grabbed her purple Louis Vuitton and looked for her bottle mineral water.

Naruto sat down next to me, peeling of a banana. "Hey girlies!"

He looked at the blond girl who was eating the cookies _ferociously._ He frowned then whispered to my ear: "She eats too much...by the time we finish college, she'll be as fat as a sumo wrestler...or worse."

I couldn't but giggle at Naruto's comment. "What did you say!?" Ino dropped the cookie bag, glaring at the Uzumaki boy.

"I said your pretty!" Naruto grinned, backing away.

"Good save." Hinata and I both giggled.

"Get back here Uzumaki!" Ino screamed, grabbing Hinata's jelly then throwing it at Naruto, straight on the head.

All of the students gasped. Naruto's face darkened, sending shivers down the spines of the people looking at him. "Did you just throw strawberry jelly at me?"

Everyone knew Naruto hated strawberries because, apparently, it reminded him of something...bad. "Uh huh!" Next thing Ino knew, she was covered with spaghetti bolognese. "Uzumaki! You're dead!"

I looked at Hinata with a worried expression. "Uh oh." we both whispered in unison.

"Three..."

"T-two..."

"One..."

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"Let's get out of here Hinata!" I screamed, right after the students were throwing food everywhere. I grabbed the Hyuga girl then my red handbag which was now covered in mayonnaise. That's a stain that'll probably never come off. Oh, crap.

"Want some chocolate cake, Uzumaki!" Ino threw a piece of chocolate explosion cake (1) towards Naruto, landing on top of his head. It made his hair look rather...brown.

"You know, you actually kinda suit brown hair." Ino said, praising herself from her...masterpiece.

"Oh yeah! What about you, with red hair!" He squeezed a bottle of tomato ketchup on her head.

"Oh you look so fabulous!" Naruto exclaimed, limping his wrist.

"So do you, with a milk mustache!" Ino grabbed a carton of milk then lobbed it at Naruto.

-

-

"Hinata, watch out!"

I nice crème brûlée pudding landed on her back. She grabbed a bowl of strawberry jelly then threw it to someone. I knew Hinata would get caught up with it so I ran off, all by myself, feeling...betrayed. _Hee hee._

I managed to get out of the cafeteria..._alive, _but was covered with spaghetti sauce. I mentally hit myself when I noticed my bag wasn't with me. I tried going back when a hand stopped me. "I wouldn't go back if I were you. They're throwing apples now instead of the soft food." a familiar masculine deep voice said.

I looked at Sasuke who had gravy on his hair. "So you managed to escape too huh?" I said, looking at the cafeteria's glass double doors.

"The students have gone mental!" came a voice from the other side of the hall, followed by loud footsteps.

Sasuke and I looked at each other in surprise then ran inside and open elevator. We didn't notice the 'STAFF ONLY' sign on top of the elevator. The elevator doors slowly closed.

"I forgot my bag!" I exclaimed, quickly running out of the elevator.

"There's no time for that Haruno!" Sasuke said, pulling me back.

I frowned at the Uchiha. "My phone, my books, my PDA, the other half of the history report and my laptop is in there!"

"Get it later. Just shut up for a minute." Sasuke said. Just then, the elevator started shaking. The lights flickered on and off until the whole thing stopped. The elevator was pitch black. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"The elevator's stuck." he plainly said, followed by a loud thud.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, making the elevator move even more. I felt a hand covering my mouth. "Shut up!" Sasuke hissed.

I removed his hand from my mouth then started banging on the door. "HELP!"

-

-

The now covered-by-food double door opened then was followed by a loud whistle. The dean stood there with his assistant. "HALT!"

Everyone stopped, staring at the dean in horror. He glared at all of them and said: "Who started this?" Everyone pointed at Ino and Naruto.

"Uzumaki! Yamanaka! My office, now!"

Both of the blonds followed the dean with an annoyed expression written on their faces. "This is all your fault!" Naruto hissed at Ino, glaring at her.

"My fault!? You stupid--"

"Enough!" The dean yelled.

-

-

"This is the worst day of my life." I moaned, still banging on the elevator doors but much, much slower.

Sasuke was siting down, whistling some random tune that was doing my head-in. I realized there was no point arguing with him so I sat down next to him. "It's freaking hot here!" I yelled, trying to take of my sweater. My top got caught up and I was suffocating, not because of the heat, but because the sweater and top were stuck on my head.

The elevator lights went on and Sasuke was...blushing, again.

Oh, Lord.

-

-

_Review? :3_


	6. Six

**Love In Campus**

REVISED :)_...and edited with __love_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

-

**Student Handbook #6: **No chewing gum in classes.

-

-

"The elevator's fixed." Sasuke said, standing up.

He helped me up then tried pulling my sweater down. The elevator was going up, someone might have pressed the button. "Shit, it's stuck!" Sasuke yelled.

-

-

"_Shit,it's stuck!"_

Naruto, Ino, the Dean and his assistant were staring at the elevator door with puzzled faces. The two eighteen-year-olds looked at each other. "That voice kinda sounds familiar." Ino whispered. Loud moans were heard from the elevator followed by a loud thud. _"That hurt!"_ a feminine voice said._"Quit moaning woman!" _The masculine voice yelled. _"Sasuke! try pulling it off!"_ the feminine voice from the elevator said. Ino and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"S-sasuke!?"

"_I fucking can't! It's stuck!"_

"What is going on in there?" The Dean said, pressing the lift button.

-

-

"Sasuke try pulling it off!" I winced, still suffocating.

_Thud!_

"That hurt!" I yelled, punching him in the arm. Sasuke frowned then helped me up. "Quit moaning woman!"

"Sasuke! Try pulling it off!" I exclaimed. Sasuke tried pulling the red sweater off of my head. He frowned then yelled: "I fucking can't! It's stuck!"

After a few seconds the elevator door opened. Sasuke and I froze. He was holding onto my sweater with messy hair and I, my red sweater and white tank top on my head and my black bra showing. Naruto, Ino and the Dean stood still. The assistant fainted from the sight of...us in a weird position.

"What..."

"The..."

"HELL!?"

Both Naruto and Ino exclaimed in unison.

"Eugh, I-got it!" I said, pulling my top down and my sweater off. "Oh my god."

The Dean fumed in anger. He took a deep breath then screamed. "Haruno! Uchiha! My office NOW!"

-

-

"First a food fight--" The Dean glared at the two blonds who were gulping. "--then sexual intercourse inside the STAFF ELEVATOR!" The Dean shouted at me and Sasuke. My eyes widened in horror. "W-we were not having sex okay!" I officially cracked. The Dean was far from being pissed, surprisingly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Ino. "She has officially cracked." he whispered.

"As a punishment, you four will be doing community service for two weeks during holidays. Yamanaka and Uzumaki, you two will be washing dishes in the Soup Kitchen, arrive there at five--"

"What!? The soup kitchen!?" Ino yelled.

"Uhh, Mr. Dean sir, before Ino interrupted, are we suppose to be there during the _sunny five_ or the _dark five_?"

Sasuke, Ino and I sweat dropped.

"--the _dark five_ Mr. Uzumaki . Uchiha, Haruno you two will be helping in a day care center. Be there at eight AM sharp. You students may go now." The four of us stood up then walked off. "Four weeks!? In a soup kitchen!? With Naruto!? This is the worst day of my life!" Ino yelled, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Naruto. "Holidays? So much for spending the week-end with my mom and brother." I said, crossing my arms.

"You have a brother?" Naruto asked, putting his arm inside his pockets. I nodded, "Yeah, his name's Sora. Red-head, twenty-one years old."

-

-

_'The Battle of Hastings (14 October 1066) was the decisive Norman__ victory in the Norman Conquest of England. It was fought between the Norman army of William the Conqueror, and the Anglo-Saxon army led by Harold Godwinson. The battle took place at Senlac Hill, approximately 6 miles (10 km) north-west of Hastings._

_The Norman army was estimated to number as many as 8,400 and consisted of at the most 2,200 cavalry, 4,500 infantry and 1,700 archers and crossbowmen. William's strategy relied on archers to soften the enemy, followed by a general advance of the infantry, and then a cavalry charge. The Norman army was composed of nobles, mercenaries, and troops from France and Europe, including some from southern Italy. The Anglo-Saxon army is usually thought to have numbered roughly 7,500 and consisted entirely of infantry. It is most probable that all the members of the army rode to battle, but once at the appointed place they dismounted to fight on foot.'_

The History professor finished reading the last verses of our report then smiled at the four of us. Three weeks has passed since the project was given and one more week until the holidays. "Well done the four of you. You completely recovered the Battle of Hastings and also added images of some tapestries. You will all get high marks."

Naruto gave the three of us a high-five. "Thank you sir." Hinata and I both said then walked up the stairs to our work benches.

-

-

_Review? :3_

Review this Story/Chapter


	7. Sept

**Love In Campus**

Written and planned _...with __love__ :3_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

-

**Student Handbook Rule #7:** Always be on time (as of Rule #1)

-

-

"This is the washroom, were you, obviously, wash the dishes. If you need any help, I'll be in the other room." An elder that works in the Soup Kitchen said.

"Thank you kind old lady!" Naruto waved. Ino grabbed a hair net then tried putting it on. I 'm suppose to be getting a tan by now bu no! Stupid Dean!" Ino sulked, removing her white-framed sunglasses.

"Too bad Yamanaka." Naruto said, turning the tap on.

-

-

"Thanks for helping out you guys. We're really running low with helpers at the moment. I'm Shae by the way" the said twenty-six year old woman said, showing me and Sasuke around the day care center.

"Actually, our dean sen—ouch!" I stood on Sasuke foot, glaring at him. "No worries Shae, we're great with kids, aren't we Sasuke." I nudged his arm. He gave me a small frown then nodded at the lady. "So, you two are a couple?" she asked, making me blush. "N-no!" I said, trying to hide the redness from my face. She giggled then opened a door which was full of children playing around. "Children, we have new helpers today!"

The children stopped playing then smiled at us. "Say hello to Sasuke and Sakura kids." Shae said, smiling at the kids.

"Hi Sasuke, hi Sakura!" the children waved at us which made me warm up and smile. "Hello." I greeted, waving back at them.

"Today we're going to the zoo then after will be hearing a story from our little helpers!" The children cheered then tackled me and Sasuke into a hug. The lady smiled at us, "They already like you." I smiled until I noticed a little girl, sitting on her own in a little chair looking out the window. I let go of the children and walked towards the little girl. I kneeled down, looking at her. "Hi, what's your name?"

I smiled genuinely at her. The little girl was no older than five years old, she had bright red hair that was tied into little pigtails and sapphire blue eyes. She smiled back, "I'm Hana..." she cheerfully replied. I knew she was trying to hide the pain that was building inside her, I could see it through her eyes. "How come your not playing with the other children?" I asked. I noticed Sasuke looking at me so I looked back and smiled. "I haven't made friends yet." she whispered, looking down.

I lifted her chin, "We'll be your friend, me and Sasuke." Hana looked at Sasuke who was walking towards us. "Hey kiddo," Sasuke said, patting her head.

"Okay kids, the bus is here, let's go! We don't wanna keep the animals waiting!" Shae said, leading the children to the front entrance. Sasuke picked Hana up and gave her a piggy-back. ride.

-

-

"Finally! After washing three hundred and seventy-six dishes, were finally done!" Naruto said, placing one last clean plate in the cupboard. "You actually count how many dishes we've washed?" Ino said, wiping a tea-cup dry. Naruto nodded then grinned cheekily, "o we actually get paid for doing this?" he asked, taking his hairnet off.

Ino put th cup away then removed her hairnet. "It's community service so probably not. Come on, let's get out of here, my hands are all pruney." She said, removing her white apron.

_Smash!_

Naruto and Ino looked back slowly only to see their hard work on the floor, smashed. their blue eyes widened, "Oh man!" they both yelled.

-

-

"Sakura, can I call you my mommy?" I looked at Sasuke who had his arms inside his pockets. I held Hana's hand then smiled. "Of course you can sweetie." She grinned at me. Sasuke and I did something nice for her, letting her crack out of the shell that's been keeping her shy. Hana held Sasuke's hand, smiling. "Can I call you daddy too Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at me then back at Hana, "Sure," he said, giving her another piggy back ride. "You wanna go see the lions sweetie?" I said, pointing at the lions. I could get used to this, it gave me a nice fuzzy feeling talking to the little girl. It was like she was my own daughter or something.

After spending five minutes looking at the lions, the three of us sat down on a bench, Hana sitting on my lap. "I didn't know you had a mature fatherly side Sasuke." I giggled at Sasuke. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Haruno." Sasuke said, looking at Hana. "Mommy, Daddy? Why do you call yourself with your first and last names? Why don't you call each other 'honey' or 'sweetie'?" she asked, playing with her pigtails.

"Why is that Hana?" I said, looking at Sasuke.

"My mommy and daddy call each other that until they started fighting and had a...umm..dicorve? divorce? I forgot the name." Her parents fighting and getting a divorce? Poor girl. "So who's taking care of you?" Sasuke asked.

I glared at him, "Sasuke!" I hissed. "My foster mommy." she said, still smiling.

"Okay honey, I think it's time for us to get on th bus, your..._daddy _and I will be reading all of you a story, come on."

"Okay." I took her hand then walked off. "Wait! Aren't you going to hold daddy's hand?"

I couldn't help but blush. I looked back at Sasuke who was looking away with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. "I don't know..." I said. "Pretty Please!" she said, grinning. I looked at Sasuke who was, surprisingly, going red. "Let's do it for Hana..." I whispered, smiling at him. He looked at her then took my hand.

-

-

"She wanted you to hold hands and call each other 'Honey'!? This is rich!?" Ino exclaimed after taking a bite from her cookies and cream Haagen Dazs Ice Cream.

"This is so amazing! It's like _Edward & Bella_ and _Brad & Angelina_!"(1) Ino said, putting the ice cream tub back inside the mini fridge.

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her. "Consider yourself lucky forehead! I have to spend the next two weeks with Naruto and Sasuke is just a drop-dead gorgeous sex god!"

"A sex god?" I plainly replied, surfing the web with my laptop.

"Aren't you the only one that hasn't noticed!? I thought every girl did! Sasuke has everything a girl wants!" Ino exclaimed, walking towards the balcony.

"Arrogant and obnoxious?"

"No! Sexy, well-toned and incredibly hot!"

-

-

_Review? :3_

_I need a BETA O_O  
_

_(1) Edward Cullen and Bella Swan from Twilight (watch the film, it's awesome!) and Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie (I watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith the other day)  
_


	8. Huit

**Love In Campus**

Written and Planned..._with love :3_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters associated with this story.

-

-

**Student Handbook Rule #8:** Never be afraid to participate with clubs, Fundraisers, Talent Shows, etc.

-

-

"Once upon a time, from a land far, far away, there was a young beautiful girl named Cinderella. Her father loved her dearly but her stepmother and her stepsisters envied her. They would treat Cinderella like a housemaid behind her father's back."

I have to admit, reading stories to little toddlers is fun, but the worst thing about is is sitting down on the little plastic stools that would make _behind_ hurt for hours. After finishing reading the book, it was nap time..._thank god._

Sasuke and I decided to look around the day-care center for a few minutes (because we were freaking bored. )

"Who knew a day-care center could be so...ancient?" I said, looking through the photos from the 1950's which was displayed inside a wooden shelf.

-

-

"I hope you kids learn a lesson about washing dishes. NEVER RUSH." The lady from the kitchen frowned then walked away.

"She was nicer the day before." Naruto whispered, a few seconds after the elder woman left.

"She has the right to be pissed! We broke most of the dishes, and now we have to pay for it all!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing a pair of pink washing gloves and a hairnet.

"You think we can sell some of your designer shit and some of my junk? You know, like a Fundraiser or something?" Naruto said, examining her black-rimmed Prada sunglasses.

Ino's head shot-up then quickly grabbed he sunglasses, glaring at Naruto. "Are you FREAKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!? This glasses cost a fortune!"

Naruto backed away, grinning. "Just saying...He He..."

"Wait! I just had a great idea! Why don't we sell some of my designer stuff and some of your junk!? I am a genius!" Ino exclaimed, praising herself because of her "genius" plan.

Naruto gave her an evil look then mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

"Airhead..."

-

-

"Mommy?" Hana said, taking as sip from her milk carton. She stared at me then at Sasuke who was sitting next to her (and was drinking milk) , with a milk mustache surrounding her mouth.

_Awwwhh..._

"Yes sweetie?" I said, taking a bite from my sliced apples.

"Have you ever kissed daddy--"

She was interrupted by Sasuke's sudden..._spitting. _Hana and I couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's reaction. "Ooooohhh, Daddy! You made a lot of mess!" Hana giggled, looking at the milk-stained floor.

"I'll go clean it up." I said, trying to control my laughter.

-

-

"Should I add this one to the box, or this one?" Ino asked, showing me two pieces of her clothes.

"What are you even doing?" I asked, doodling in my notebook.

"Starting a Fundraiser...with Naruto. We asked the Dean, who is surprisingly not pissed with us anymore, and he approved. "

"A F-fundraiser? Do you need another volunteer?" Hinata spoke up, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Sure! We could use a lot of help! Especially if my partner in crime is Naruto!" Ino said, throwing more clothes inside the cardboard-box.

"I'll help too! Maybe people would donate some money for the day-care center Sasuke and I work to." I said, closing the notebook.

"Awesome! Now...to get more volunteers..." Ino cunningly replied, holding her chin.

* * *

"Fundraiser on Sunday! We need more volunteers!" I exclaimed, standing on a table, passing flyers Hinata created to students.

We managed to get Shikamaru, Sasuke and most of the people from my Art, Media, Drama and Music class involved.

The Art committee planned to host a huge Art Exhibit for the Fundraiser, with Hinata as their Main Director. The Media guys planned a movie-fare with their amazing mini movies showing on the big screen and finally, the Drama and Music group are doing a Talent Show with me as their co-director with Naruto.

"Fundraiser on Sunday! Be there p-please!" Hinata said, handing out leaflets and flyers.

"Food and Drinks are provided! plus, they're free!" Naruto shouted, helping Hinata with the flyers.

Food and Drinks surprisingly attracted more people. Awesome!

-

-

_Review? :3_

_I'm lacking the fluff! I consider this chapter as the most crappiest one :c_

_I __need__ a BETA O___o_


	9. Neuf

**Love In Campus**

Written and planned..._with __love__ :3_

_READ below: (Please be polite and read)_

_-Cough- _Before I start the story I'd like to say a little something first (Bare in mind I don't exactly write _author's notes_ anymore, so yeah,).

PLEASE read my story '_**Chaos'**_**! **It is a SasuSaku story and is lacking of readers (It was previously called _'My Boy My Girl or My Girl, My Boy?' _and it attracted a lot of readers.) The (brief!) story is about Sasuke staying in the Haruno residents, his parents' major business partner, for the whole semester because he has been expelled once again. Him and Sakura Haruno learned to hate each other then started competing with one another. (He also became a freaking SEXGOD!) Until one fateful night, they miraculously switched bodies!? Read the story if you want to find out more!

_(again.) PLEASE :) _

_Ta,_

_-_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

**Student Handbook Rule #8:** Never, ever -under any circumstances- will alcohol or anything that has something to do drugs (except medicine) be drunken/taken by the students.

-

"Success! We finally have a lot of money to pay for those kitchen supplies!" Naruto shouted, giving Ino (his so called '_Partner in Crime'_) a high-five.

Naruto held an After Party in the beach, with barbecue, fries, ice cream and all of those carby stuff. Hinata and I brought in some Cd's whilst Ino brought in the drinks, paper cups and paper plates (she couldn't afford to break another plate)!. Naruto hired a DJ (which costs him 95.50 an hour)

"Alright you College people!" The DJ exclaimed through the microphone.

He put on a track called _'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'_

"I freaking love this song!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing someone to the dance floor.

_Only see it on TV  
Read it in the magazines  
Celebrities that want Sympathy_

_All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone  
Talking about how hard life can be_

_I'd like to see them spend the week  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive _

"This song is really catchy, ne?" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata to the dance floor. "C'mon Hinata! Don't be shy! Dance!"

Hinata blushed then started dancing. Which leaves me with Sasuke, who was just sitting there drinking...beer?

"Hey Sasuke, great party huh?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hn.." he replied, finishing his can of beer.

_'But they could spend a day or two  
walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall  
Fall_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complaining  
Always complaining  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them'_

After the party, the students all came back to Campus except us five. When I said 'us five' I meant Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and I. Naruto, being a 'country-boy' and all decided to light up a fire. He grabbed a guitar that came out of nowhere then started singing. "I call this one The Campfire Song song." He said, imitating some cartoon character.

"Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our favorite song."

Ino and I glanced each other then smiled.

"Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!" we both sung, then giggled afterwards.

Naruto continued singing. "And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then your'e wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing aloooooong!"

"Let someone else sing, dobe." Sasuke grunted, throwing a sea shell at Naruto.

Naruto stopped playing then frowned. "Fine teme--" he hissed then glanced at Hinata.

"You can take the lead Hinata!" he chuckled, handing her the guitar.

"W-what? I don't even know what song to sing." she breathed out, letting of the guitar.

"Right Here Waiting?" Ino suggested.

"Fall to Pieces?" I added.

Hinata blushed as started strumming the guitar.

_'And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in Love With you.'_

Ino and I both smiled whilst Naruto's jaw dropped. After the song ended, Naruto clapped his hands. "B-beautiful... your amazing Hinata..."

_Ehhhhhhh! _Looks like someone's got a crush on someone.

-

The week was finally over. I decided to take Hana out for ice cream then go to the theme park. "Mommy?" she questioned as she licked her strawberry ice cream.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked, holding onto her hand as we walked across the road.

"Where's daddy?"

Where's daddy? Daddy's not here because he has a hangover for drinking twenty-three stinking cans of beer! He's expecting me to the all the work? Not that I don't want to spend some time with Hana and the day-care center, they're becoming a part of my family.

"Daddy's...at school," I tried my best not to lie (which I didn't.) whilst I paid for the theme park entrance.

"Oh! Lets go to the Merry-Go-Round mommy!" She exclaimed, pointing at the big merry-go-round.

After riding the Merry-Go-Round, Hana stared at me then my neck. "Mommy? Why is your mouth red and your neck full of red stuff? Are you okay?"

I was asking myself the same question when I woke up this morning, still wearing the same clothes I wore when we went to the beach. Memories soon came flooding back as my eyes widened.

"_No..."_

-

"Shit...I have a banging headache..." Sasuke groaned, standing up whilst rubbing his temples.

He looked at himself in the mirror then glanced at his mouth which was red and sore. "What the hell...?"

His eyes soon widened when he noticed he had...hickeys?

"What happened last night?" he asked himself.

-

_Review? :3_

_I need a __BETA__ O___o_


End file.
